And that's how we meet
by ShortcakeWithIcing
Summary: The SPR get's a case at an orphanage for special talented children. there they meet Naruto and his friends. other anime could be mentioned... Will they get along? Different pairings! First story ever, Read and Review please! P.S: Gene is alive! Also I right now have a poll for the main pairings! Please vote!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,  
this is my first story, or should I say crossover?  
So... on with the story!**

**Naru: Stupid you forgot the disclaimer.  
**

**Cakes (me): Right.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of any kind of anime that are mentioned! I only own the people I made up!  
**

**=^.^=  
**

**Chapter 1:**  
**The case  
**

**Normal p.o.v  
**  
"Mai, tea!" Naru called just as Mai walked into the office.  
"How does he know it's me and not a client?" Mai whispered to herself.  
"Because I'm an genius Mai!" Naru called. "Now. My tea!" Mai huffed and turned to Narus look-alike sitting on the couch, smirking.  
"Not funny." She hissed at him and stomped of to the kitchenette.

A few minuets later she came back out holding a tray with 4 cups. Mai first put down a cup in front of Gene who was still smirking. Mai rolled her eyes at his smirk, he seamed to enjoy Naru's and Mai's little fights.  
When she was about to walk of and bring Lin his respective cup of tea the bell hanging above the front door jingled, signaling a client.  
Mai set down the tray and walked over to the door to great the client.  
"Hello, and welcome to the Shibuya Psychic Research. How may I help you?" Mai greeted the women standing at the door.

The women looked beautiful, she had long wavy hair that was tied up into a ponytail and was wearing a light blue dress with a white bow around her waist.  
"Hello Miss. Could I talk to your boss?" The woman asked politely.  
"Of course, if you would sit down on one of the couches well I get him." Mai answered just as polite. The woman nodded and sat down on the couch across from Gene. Mai walked over to Naru's office and knocked.  
"Come in." Naru said and Mai opened the door.  
"There's a client waiting outside." Mai said.  
"Get Lin." Was all Naru said.  
"You can say please you know!" Mai hissed and slammed the door shut behind her, then went to get Lin.  
A little later Lin and Naru were sitting on the couch with Gene ready to interview the client.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya, the boss of the company." Naru said.  
"Oh, no need to introduce everyone. I already heard very much over the S.P.R." The woman said. "So, I will start then."  
Naru just gave her a short nod, telling her to go on.

"So, my name is Hana Naomi. I work at an orphanage in the U.S. I will take care of tickets if the case is interesting enough. Anyway, I have a reason to believe that the orphanage is haunted. It started a few months ago, but before I go into detail I need to warn you. The orphanage is for special talented children, and I do not mean it the smart way. A few kids have PK or ESP but they don't have enough control over it to exorcist the thing that is haunting the house." Naomi stopped for a second to take a deep breath.

"And then there are the special children, they have powers that they just were born with or they got them because something happened.  
I'm one of those, one time when I was little I drank 15 cups full of holy water **(Do not try this at home!) **and after that I could feel holy spirits, can talk to them and actually use them. But it has something to do with my ESP too..." Naomi stopped talking for a second.

Mai and Gene stared at her in awe.  
Lin and Naru didn't show any emotion, as always.  
"As interesting as it is could you tell us why you believe the orphanage is haunted." Naru said, then looked at me, "Mai tea."  
Mai sighted and went into the kitchenette to do her normal routine.  
When she was finally done with the tea the woman was already gone. "Mai call the others and tell them we got a case. They should pack bags for the U.S and be here in 2 days at 10 o'clock sharp." Naru ordered well standing up from the couch and walking into his office.

**Done with my first chapter ever!**

**Hoped you liked it!  
**

**Naruto: I wasn't even mentioned! :(  
**

**Cakes (me): you will be in next chapter.  
**

**Please R&R! *Puppy-dog-eyes*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!  
second chapter now :)  
I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story! Oh, and has anybody realized that I made Naru call for tea 2 times in about 5 minutes? Also I have a poll on my profile for the pairings- please vote!  
**_

_**Naruto: Hurry up!  
**_

_**Cakes: Fine, DISCLAIMER: I don't own!  
**_

_**Chapter 2: Ghost Hunters  
**_

_**Gene P.O.V/ at the Airport Japan**_**  
**

'Finlay' I thought when a man's voice announced our flight.  
All the people that were waiting stood up to start boarding. The flight attendant checked our boarding passes and those of the other passengers. I looked down at my ticket an suprisenly realised that my seat was first class. "Hey guy's!" I called out to the others."We are in first class!"

That caused most of them top turn around and look at me. By _most_ I mean that my brother ignored me and got on board.  
I shook my head at his behavior and followed him on the plain. As soon as I was on the plain I realized (again) that there were always three seats in a row. After a little looking around I found my number and saw that it was next to the aisle. There were already two other girls that looked my age occupying the other seats.

The girl that sat by the window and had brown hair, that reaches her shoulders and sky blue eyes realized me and smiled at me. "Hello." She she said that the other girl turned to me. She had gold brown hair that reached her mid back and sparkling green eyes. In short, she was pretty, not that I'm saying that the other girl wasn't but she just caught my eye.

"Hey." I greeted back and sat down in my seat.  
"What's your name? I'm Lyra." Lyra said holding her hand out over her companion.  
"Eugene but you can call me Gene." I said shaking her hand.  
"My name is Mira." The girl that caught my eye said.  
"Nice to meet you." I said.

Mira flashed me a dazing smile and turned back to Lyra. Suddenly I heard something that caught my interest.  
"Sorry if I seam rude but did you just say something about an orphanage managed by a woman named Naomi?" I asked.  
"Yes, she called some Physic Researchers from Japan." Lyra said.  
I grinned, "I would be one of them."

They both looked at me shocked.

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Really."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!" Mira and Lyra said at the same time.

Soon all three of us were in a deep conversation over the haunting happening at the orphanage.

_**I know it is super short, I just wanted to update something so it doesn't seam like I forgot about this story. School will start in the next few day's and I probably won't be able to update very fast. Please forgive me!  
**_

_**Cakes**_


End file.
